A Tale Of Fire and Ice
by Fangirlatyourservice
Summary: Prince Loki of Asgard is arranged to marry Princess Daenerys of the Andals and the First Men. He gets a innocent, young princess and gives his army to her brother... easy, right? What troubles and trials will the Prince of Asgard and Princess of the Andals and the First Men have to go through to claim what is rightfully theirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there and welcome to 'A Tale of Fire and Ice'. I am quite excited as I am a dear fan of Loki/Daenerys fics and fan videos. I am still having writer's block with the two Hobbit fics that are In-Progress but are not dead, I promise you that!**

**Notes: **

***Asgard is another kingdom and not a realm due to the setting of the fanfic. **

***The ending of this chapter is different than what happened originally because Loki is nice and love to his wife. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Game of Thrones nor Thor and all original characters and locations in both settings.**

**Enjoy! **

Illyrio, Daenerys and Viserys wait outside the mansion, awaiting Prince Thor and his brother, Prince Loki.

"Where is the prince?" Viserys asked, squinting his eyes.

"The princes of Asgard aren't known for their punctuality." Illyrio spoke, looking up at the prince for a moment. The princes of Asgard ride up on strong, fine horses.

"May I present my honored guests? Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his name. The rightful King of the Andals and the First Men. And his sister, Daenerys, of the House Targaryen." Illyrio slightly turned.

"He's a savage, of course, but he's one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen." Viserys whispered into his sister's ear.

"Come forward, my dear." Loki watches as Daenerys walks toward him. She does not hesitate and looks straight at him, although there is fear on her face. Loki gazes at her and then leads his horsemen on a charge away.

"Where's he going?" Viserys cries, running down the steps toward Illyrios.

"The ceremony is over." Illyrio answers the rightful king.

"He didn't say anything... Did he like her?" Viserys asks, looking down at his host.

"Trust me, Your Grace. If he didn't like her, we'd know."

Illyrio walks down the stone path with his two guests, Viserys and Daenerys.

"I give him a queen and he gives me an army.

"I don't want to be his queen. I want to go home." Daenerys speaks up, causing both men to turn.

"I want us both to go home but they took it from us. So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?" Viserys stepped closer to his little sister, looking her in the eye.

"I don't know." Daenerys answers, looking down at the ground for a moment.

"We go home with an army. With Prince Loki's army. I would let his whole army fuck you, all 40,000 men and their horses too, if that's what it took." Viserys chuckled, giving Daenerys a brotherly kiss on the forehead and walks away.

Prince Loki and Princess Daenerys sit beside each other, watching the celebrations of their union take place. Daenerys looks stricken at everything around her while as Loki looks entertained.

"Illyrio, when do I meet with the prince? We need to begin planning the invasion." Viserys watches the celebrations with great interest.

"If Prince Loki has promised you a crown, you shall have it."

"When?" Viserys turned his head.

"When their omens favor war." Illyrio answered.

"I piss on Asgard omens. I waited 17 years to get my throne back." The sex and violence intensify. Two men fight to the death over a woman each is trying to rape as Prince Loki watches avidly.

A knight in Westerosi garb appears, It is Jorah Mormont, bearing books.

"A small gift for the new Princess of Asgard. Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms." Ser Jorah nodded.

"Thank you, ser. Are you from my country?" Daenerys asked, looking up at the knight.

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king." Ser Jorah nods and steps to the side. Daenerys is presented with a chest with three dragon eggs in it.

"Dragons' eggs, Daenerys. From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful." Illyrio explained for the Princess.

"Thank you, Magister." Prince Loki rises and strides forward. Daenerys follows him, looking sick with fear. Prince Loki leads her to a white mare.

"She's beautiful…" Daenerys whispered, looking up to the Prince who only smiled. The Prince gently lifts Dany onto her horse and mounts his as Viserys walks over.

"Make him happy." Viserys looks up to her fear- stricken sister.

Prince Loki and Princess Daenerys make camp at a cliff. Loki sets up a tent and bedrolls as Daenerys stands by the cliff, watching the sunset.

She hears footsteps but refuses to turn, refuses to go into that tent that means she must give herself to him. He stands in front of her and places a hand on her chin as she closes her eyes.

"Daenerys, look at me." Loki speaks with a soft, silky voice. A single tear slides down her cheek as she opens her eyes.

"We don't have to, only if you want to… please don't cry." He whispers, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Go and sleep, my love." He pointed to the tent and she looked back up at him.

"I've set out two bedrolls, instead of one." He answered the question lingering in her mind. She turned, tears staining her cheeks as she walked to the tent, disappearing from his sight.

**Please leave a review or you can simply follow or favorite! I;d love to see what you think and if you leave a review I will post a chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to 'A Tale of Fire and Ice'! I would like to thank all of those who read and xxxMadameMysteryxxx for following! Enjoy this chapter!**

Prince Loki and Princess Daenerys arrived at the camp the next morn. The two dismounted and had their things carried to their tent. Loki led me to his tent-which would be our bedchambers.

"Daenerys, is there anything you want?" Loki asked, turning to face his wife.

"I wish to be left alone." She answered, looking up at her husband. Loki left the tent as his wife had wished.

Daenerys walked the tent, sat down on the king sized bed covered in furs, looked through the small collection of books before she decided to have a nice, hot bath and go to bed. As she lay in bed, she heard the tent flaps open and sat up to see Loki enter the room with a devilish smile. He undressed, leaving nothing but his trousers on his masculine body. He sat down in front of his wife who was sitting in bed, facing him.

"I don't enjoy hurting you…" Loki whispered as Daenerys looked up at him, fear lingering in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you have no idea what it does to me." Loki whispered, leaning in towards his wife and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Daenerys broke the kiss, her eyes wide with fear.

"Trust me, my love." He whispered, climbing on top of his wife.

"Alri-Alright." She whispered, her voice a bit shaky.

Loki placed a breath-taking kiss on her lips, breaking apart in surprise when she kissed back. He took her hands in his and looked down into her beautiful violet eyes. He slowly lifted her dress up over her shoulders, running his hands all over her body. He slowly pulled down his trousers, never breaking eye contact with his wife. He slowly entered her, careful not to hurt her too much. She gasped at the feeling and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Loki.

"Shh, it will all be over soon…" He whispered, the rest of the sentence incoherent. All of the sudden, the pain was gone and pleasure filled her body. He smiled a devilish smile as he thrusted deeper into her.

The next morning, Loki woke bright and early. He dressed into his traditional princely clothes before placing a light kiss on his wife's forehead and leaving.

Daenerys woke hours after her husband had left her to sleep. She sighed as she sat up, the covers falling off her naked body. She hopped out of bed and walked over to the small chest where her dresses and outfits were, folded neatly. She grabbed a pair of black leggings and a beautiful forest green dress. She dressed and braided her hair into it's usual style before walking over to Loki's small collection of books. She grabbed one book and sat down, cracking the book open.

Loki watched from the tent opening as she began reading, a true smile forming on her face.

"I see you are enjoying that book, it's quite the classic and my favorite." Loki emerged from the opening, causing her to look up and quickly close the book.

"I was just looking through your collection of books. I suppose I should put this back in it's spot." She stood and began walking over to the where she found the book but Loki grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No, keep it and read it through. Whatever is mine is yours now, remember?" He smirked as she slowly nodded.

"Oh, yes…" She let out a chuckle and put the book down on a small, old table by the chair, turning back to face her husband.

"My, those colors look quite dashing on you." Loki raised an eyebrow, looking his wife up and down.

"I've seen you walk this camp with these colors, I couldn't resist." Daenerys looked up into his green eyes.

"We must meet your brother outside, we ride to Asgard." Loki reminded her.

"I forgot all about it." Dany whispered. Loki grabbed all the packed bags and led her outside. Loki readied the horses and she mounted hers, patting it's neck softly.

Loki, Daenerys and the army rode for weeks. One day, Daenerys spoke to Ser Jorah about slaves and watched as one of the men dragged one into the woods. Dany looked over to Ser Jorah and sighed.

"Tell them all to stop." She ordered.

"You want the entire horde to stop for how long?" He asked, his horse slowing to a stop beside hers.

"Until I command them otherwise." Daenerys dismounted and followed the soldier and his slave into the jungle-forest.

"You dare ! You give commands to me ? To me ? You do not command the dragon. I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts. Do you hear me?" Viserys growled, emerging from the thicket. He grabbed Daenerys roughly as she heard galloping in the distance. One of the warriors and a handmaiden emerged, the warrior using his rope to take down Dany's brother.

"Rakharo asks if you want him dead, princess." The handmaiden translated. Loki told me the warriors of Asgard had their own secret language so all plans were secret.

"No!" Dany shouted.

"Rakharo say you should take ear, to teach respect." Irri glared at the rightful king.

"Please please, don't hurt him. Tell him I don't want my brother harmed." Dany pleaded with the warrior.

"Kill these Asgardian dogs! I am your King!" Viserys shouted as Ser Jorah arrived and stood by Dany's side.

"Shall we return?" He asked, leading Dany back through the woods to her horse. Viserys stood to mount his horse when Rakharo stopped him.

"You walk." He growled.

**Please review, favorite and/or follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back! I am glad to be back with another chapter, I am quite excited to write this fic! I hope you are all enjoying the chapters and glad that there is more to come. **

**Enjoy!**

The armies arrived in Asgard not but a day or so later.

Daenerys was in her and Loki's bedchambers with her handmaiden, Irri. Irri was less educated in language but educated in serving as a handmaiden.

"Yes, princess." Irri whispered, placing a hand on Dany's breast.

"What are you doing?" Dany looks down at her handmaiden who has knelt down beside her.

"When was last time you bleed, princess? You change, princess. It's a blessing from the Gods." Irri spoke as Dany placed a hand on her stomach. Irri left the bedchamber and found Ser Jorah and Rakharo.

"The princess wants to eat something different tonight. Kill some rabbits." She ordered.

"There are no rabbits." Rakharo stated.

"Find some ducks, she likes ducks." Irri responded.

"Have you seen any ducks, woman? No rabbits, no ducks. Do you have eyes in your head? Do you?" Rakharo laughed, continuing to sharpen his blade.

"Dog then. I have seen many dogs." Irri looked over to Ser Jorah.

"I don't think she wants to eat dog." Irri growled.

"The princess have baby inside her. It is true. She does not bleed for two moons. Her belly start to swell." She broke the news.

"A blessing from the Gods." Rakharo smiled.

"She does not want to eat horse." Irri made clear before returning to the bed chambers.

"Irri, tell Loki." Dany ordered. She was sitting on the bed, her hand placed gently over her stomach. Irri nodded, once more leaving the bed chambers. Irri found Loki in the library, reading.

"Prince Loki." Irri made her presence clear. The prince looked up from the book, his eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"Your wife has not bled for two moons.. she is with child." Irri announced, watching the prince stand and drop the book.

He ran out of the room and toward his bedchambers. He burst through the doors to see Dany sitting in bed, against the pillows. He ran toward her, jumping onto the bed. He crashed into her, his lips meeting hers. He broke apart, looking into her beautiful violet eyes.

"Can I…?" Loki asked and Dany nodded. Loki reached out and placed a hand on his wife's stomach. He laughed, looked back up and pulled his wife into his arms.

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back once more to A Tale of Fire and Ice! I am glad some of you have chosen to remain as part of my Khalasar ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Daenerys was in her bedchambers with her handmaiden who helped her into a light purple gown when Viserys entered, dragging Doreah behind him.

"You send this whore to give me commands? I should have sent you back her head!" Viserys growled.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi. I did as you asked." Doreah apologized to Daenerys.

"Hush now, it's all right. Irri, take her and leave us." Daenerys ordered, glancing over to her handmaiden who had just finished fixing her hair for supper.

"Yes, Khaleesi." Irri walked over to Doreah and led her out of the room.

"Why did you hit her?!" Daenerys questioned her brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me." He took a step closer.

"I wasn't commanding you. I just wanted to invite you to supper." Daenerys answered simply.

"What's this?" Viserys lifted a piece of fabric in his hand.

"It's a gift. I had it made for you." Daenerys took a step back as her brother advanced.

"Asgardian rags? Are you going to dress me now?" He growled.

"Please." Daenerys pleaded.

"This stinks of manure. All of it." He threw the piece of fabric at his little sister.

"Stop - stop it." Daenerys held her hands out, asking him to stop.

"You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you ? Next you'll want to braid my hair." He laughed.

"You've no right to a braid. You've won no victories yet." Daenerys growled. She made a mistake, a huge one. Viserys knocked her down and jumped on top of her, hitting her.

"You do not talk back to me ! You are a horselord's slut. And now you've woken the dragon…" Daenerys fought back and at last, grabbed a necklace and hit him on top of the head, causing him to fall onto his back. She climbed on top of him, fire burning in her eyes.

"I am a princess of Asgard! I am the wife of the great Prince Loki and I carry his son inside me. The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands." She shouted before falling off of him. He stumbled out of the room as Loki and Ser Jorah ran in, watching as Daenerys sat there on the floor.

"Dany, are you alright?" Loki ran over to her and knelt down beside her, checking for injuries as Ser Jorah approached. Loki stood, his hands balling up into fists as he left the room.

"I hit him. I hit the dragon." She whispered.

"Your brother Rhaegar was the last dragon. Viserys is less than the shadow of a snake." He assured the princess.

"He is still the true King." She answered, looking up to the knight.

"The truth now: do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?" He asked. Daenerys sat there in silence for a moment before answering the knight.

"No but the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they're sewing dragon banners and praying for his return."

"The common people pray for rain, health and a summer that never ends. They don't care what games the high Lords play." He responded.

"What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked, standing up.

"Home." Ser Jorah smiled as he helped the little princess up on her feet.

"I pray for home too. My brother will never take back the Seven Kingdoms. He couldn't lead an army even if my husband gave him one. He'll never take us home." She answered, leaving the room to find her husband.

She found him in a dark room, his back to her. She entered and approached him, stopping at the bottom of the steps of the stand where he stood.

"Loki…?" She asked, causing him to slowly turn. His skin was blue and his eyes were an icy blue, not the usual bright green. She walked up the steps and watched as he held out his hand, blue as well. Daenerys grabbed his hand and examined it before looking up at her husband.

"I am sorry, I truly am."

"It's alright, Loki."

"I don't want our child to grow up to be a monster like me."

"Please, don't..."

"I am the monster mothers tell their children about at night!" Daenerys took a step back as her husband shouted.

"Are you scared?" He asked, looking up to his wife. Daenerys stood in silence, trying to pick an answer.

"TELL ME!" Loki shouted, causing Daenerys to fall back down the steps, scared. She quickly stood, ran to the bedchambers and fell onto the bed, crying.

The next morning, Daenerys woke up to see the other side of the bed empty and cold. She slid out of bed and walked over to the dresser. She dressed into a beautiful green shirt that laces up at the top with black leggings and green lace up boots before leaving for the ceremonies.

Daenerys sat with her two handmaidens, Irri and Doreah. The three were talking and laughing until Viserys entered, crashing the party. His hair was ruffled, and madness lingered in his eyes.

"Daenerys!" He called, causing the music to cease and the people to silence.

"Where's my sister?" He searched the room.

"Stop him." Daenerys ordered.

"Where is she, hmm? I'm here for the feast, the whore's feast?"

"Come." One of the Asgardians approached him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Get your hands off me!" He shouted, yanking his arm from their grip.

"No one touches the Dragon!" He shouted at the Asgardian.

"Loki! I'm here for the feast." Viserys laughed.

"There is a place for you, back there." Loki pointed to the back of the room.

"That is no place for a King." Viserys shook his head.

"You are no King." Loki growled, leaning forward in his throne.

"Keep away from me!" Viserys shouted.

"Viserys, please." Dany called from her spot, causing her brother to turn in her direction and smile.

"There she is." He whispered. Viserys unsheathed his sword, causing all Asgardians to back up.

"Put the sword down, they'll kill us all." Ser Jorah tried to reach through to Viserys.

"They can't kill us." Viserys answered the knight as he approached his little sister.

"They can't shed blood in their sacred city but I can. I want what I came for, I want the crown he promised me. He bought you but he never paid for him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby, I'll cut it out and leave it for him." Viserys threatened.

"You shall have a golden crown… that men shall tremble to behold."Loki stood from his seat.

"That was all I wanted… what-what was promised." Viserys laughed.

"No!" He screamed as Loki walked over to the pot over the fire. He threw a belt of gold in there and watched it melt.

"No! You cannot touch me. I am the Dragon. I am the Dragon! I want my crown! Ahh!"

"Look away, Khaleesi."

"No."

"Dany, tell them. Make them!"  
"No, you can't!"

"Just ... please!"

"Dany, please!" Viserys pleaded as Loki approached with the pot of melted gold.

"A crown for a King." He poured the pot over Viserys' head and watched him fall to the ground, dead.

"Princess?" Ser Jorah looked down at her.

"He was no Dragon, fire cannot kill a Dragon." Daenerys stated.

**Review? It would make me quite happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, my khalasar! I hope you are having a grand day and that this chapter will make it even more grand! Enjoy!**

Princess Daenerys walked through the market with Ser Jorah, Rakharo, Doreah and Irri by her side. Daenerys stopped at a wine stand and greeted the merchant.

"I'll try your summerwine, just a taste." Dany smiled.

"My Lady, you are from Westeros." The merchant gasped.

"You have the honor of addressing Daenerys of the House Targaryen, leader of the riding men and princess of the Seven Kingdoms." Irri and Doreah announced to the merchant who kneeled before the princess.

"Princess." He whispered, still kneeling.

"Rise." Daenerys ordered and the man did as told.

"I'd still like to taste that wine." She smiled.

"Dornish swill is not worthy of a princess." The merchant assured her.

"I have a dry red from the Arbor ... nectar of the Gods." The merchant laughed.

"Let me give you a cask. Uh ... a gift." He began walking about his stand.

"You honor me, Ser." Daenerys spoke, causing the merchant to look up.

"The honor ... the honor is all mine." He smiled.

"There are many in your homeland that pray for your return, princess." He informed the princess.

"I hope to repay your kindness someday." Dany told the merchant.

"Rakharo, put the cask down." Ser Jorah emerged.

"Is something wrong?" She asked the knight.

"I have a thirst." Ser Jorah answered, nodding to the merchant.

"Open it." Ser Jorah ordered.

"The wine is for the Princess. It's not for the likes of you." The merchant growled.

"Open it." He ordered once more and the merchant did as told.

"Pour." He growled.

"It would be a crime to drink a wine this rich without at least giving it time to breathe." The merchant tried to sway the man.

"Do as he says." Dany ordered, sick and tired of these games.

"As the princess commands." He poured the wine into a small glass and handed it to Ser Jorah who sniffed it.

"Sweet, isn't it? Can you smell the fruit, Ser?" The merchant asked.

"Taste it, My me that that is not the finest wine that has ever touched your tongue." The merchant smiled. Ser Jorah put the cup to his lips but stopped.

"You first." Ser Jorah held out the cup for the merchant.

"Me? I'm afraid I am not worthy of the vintage. Besides, it is a poor wine merchant who would drink up his own wares." The merchant laughed.

"You will drink." The princess ordered. The merchant jumped over the stand and ran, pushing people aside and knocking countless things over.

"Princess!" Ser Jorah pulled Dany out of harm's way.

"Stop him!" Daenerys ordered.

"What will they do to him?" Daenerys asked Ser Jorah once back in the bedchambers. The merchant was tied to a pillar and was to wait for the Prince.

"When the Asgardians ride, he'll be leashed to a saddle, forced to run behind the horses for as long as he can." Ser Jorah responded, crossing his arms.

"When he falls?" Dany looked up at the knight.

"I saw a man last nine miles once." Ser Jorah answered as Dany sat down on the bed.

"King Robert still wants me dead." Dany sighed.

"This poisoner was the first. He won't be the last." Ser Jorah noted.

"I thought he'd leave me alone ... now that my brother is gone." Dany glanced over at the prisoner.

"He will never leave you alone. If you ride to darkest Asshai, his assassins will follow you. If you sailed all the way to the Basilisk Isles, his spies would tell him. He will never abandon the hunt. You're a Targaryen ... the last Targaryen. Your child will have Targaryen blood with 40,000 riders behind him or her." Ser Jorah explained.

"He will not have my child." Daenerys growled, looking up at Ser Jorah with a certain fire in her eyes.

"He will not have you either, Princess." Ser Jorah smiled as the doors to the bedchambers opened. Two guards entered, standing on either side of the door as Loki entered. He stopped and looked over at the prisoner before rushing over to me, placing both hands on my cheeks.

"My goddess, are you hurt?" Loki asked, searching his wife's violet eyes for answers. She closed her eyes and shook her head as Loki pressed a kiss on her forehead. He turned to Jorah the Andal and spoke.

"Jorah the Andal, I heard what you did. Choose any horse you wish, it's yours. I make this gift to you." He stepped back in front of his wife, placing a hand on her stomach.

"To my child, the one who will unite the kingdoms, I will also pledge a gift. I will give him the Iron chair, that his mother's father sat upon. I will give him the Seven Kingdoms. I, Loki Odinson will do this." Daenerys cried as her husband vowed to reclaim her birthright for her. Loki smiled as his guards and the handmaidens cheered him on.

** Review, please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to another chapter! I want you all to send in an idea of what you want to see in a upcoming chapter!**

**I have great news (personal): **

**I am going to be Elizabeth Hudson Smith in a Black History Month play. **

**I was accepted into English I Honors**

**I am quite excited so if you could, write a review to make my day!**

The next morning, Daenerys woke and dressed into a rag-like outfit. She left the tent and and watched as the warriors brought in piles of gold.

"I thought the Asgardians didn't believe in money." Daenerys looked up to the knight wo shrugged his shoulders.

"Gold to hire ships, Princess, ships to sail to Westeros." Ser Jorah pointed out as a scream broke out. Daenerys looked over to see the women of the town being cornered.

"Jorah, make them stop." Dany ordered.

"Princess?" Ser Jorah asked, unsure.

"You heard me." She growled.

"These men have shed blood for their Khal. Now they claim their rewards." Ser Jorah exlained for the princess.

"Princess, you have a gentle heart." He looked down at her.

"I do not have a gentle heart, Ser." She exclaimed, approaching the group of women from the village and the warriors from Asgard

"When did blood of my blood vow life but intend to bring death upon these women?" Daenerys asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We have won these women as prizes." One warrior explained.

"What do you want done with them?" Ser Jorah asked, looking down at the small little princess.

"Bring her to me, and those women there." She motioned to all of the cornered women.

"You cannot claim them all, Princess." Ser Jorah protested as the women walked over behind the princess.

"I can, and I will." She smirked.

"You are nothing but a whore!" One warrior spat, storming off.

"Thank you, silver lady." One of the woman thanked Dany, causing her to turn.

"Who are you?" Daenerys asked as the woman stepped forward.

"I am named Mirri Maz Duur. I was the Godswife of this Temple." She introduced herself. Daenerys led the woman back to camp where the warrior was complaining to Loki.

"Whore of a princess took our women!" The warrior shouted as Loki stood from his seat, hands balling into fists.

'You don't talk about your princess that way…" He ran toward the man and a fight ensued. The warrior was killed, but Loki suffered a deep cut in the shoulder. Daenerys ran over to him and knelt by his side, hand running over the wound.

"You need help." Daenerys informed him as he looked down at her.

"The Great Shepherd sent me to Earth to heal his ... lamb or lion, his wound must be washed and sewn or it will fester." Mirri Maz Duur stepped forward. She brought him over to a bed area and tended to his wound, ordering him to rest for the remainder of the day.

Daenerys woke up the next morning, Loki still asleep. She leaned over him and checked his wound: it had festered. I called for Irri and Doreah to bring Mirri Maz Duur and Ser Jorah who entered the room moments later.

"His wound has festered- if we do not do something, he will die tonight." She announced, looking over to Daenerys who sat on the other side of the bed.

"What is there that we can do?" Daenerys asked, looking down at her sleeping husband.

"A sacrifice can be made to the Gods, it could save him…" The woman wandered off as Daenerys looked up. She looked down and placed a hand on her stomach before back up to the healer.

"Princess, you wouldn't-"

"I can and I will!" The princess cried, nodding to Mirri Maz Duur.

Loki woke, the pain from his shoulder was gone. He sat up in bed and groaned, rubbing his eyes. He dressed into his normal clothes and armor and walked out into the courtyard to see a pyre. A woman was tied to the head of the pyre as a little baby rested in the center with three dragon eggs. He watched as his wife walked into the fire toward the center of the pyre and rushed forward to stop her.

"Loki…" Ser Jorah warned him, grabbing his arm. Loki glanced over to Ser Jorah, anger and fear dancing in his eyes before he fell to his knees, watching the fire.

**Write a review to make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY RAGNAROK APOCALYPSE DAY! AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A RAGNAROK PARTY UNTIL ALL GODS ARE DEAD AND LOKI'S KIDS FUCK SHIT UP. **

**Enjoy!**

The fire died out in the morning and everyone in the courtyard woke as Ser Jorah and Loki woke to search for Daenerys. She sat there,looking up as she cradled three dragons in her arms.

"Daenerys?" Loki whispered as his wife stood, cradling her three dragons. The citizens who watched the pyre burn the previous night and slept in the courtyard all bowed before the Mother of Dragons. Ser Jorah and Loki glanced at each other before kneeling before Daenerys who stood there, naked and innocent.

Daenerys sat in her her room with Doreah as she attempted to feed her dragon children meat..

"What did your brother say about them, Khaleesi?" Doreah asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"He said they ate meat." Daenerys answered, putting the meat back in a small pouch.

"He didn't tell you what kind of meat?" Doreah asked as Daenerys sighed.

"My brother didn't know anything about dragons… He didn't know anything about anything." Daenerys answered, watching her dragons scuffle and cry. The door clicked opened and a lord walked in, his arms folded behind his back.

"What do you want, Xaro Zhoan Daxos?" Daenerys asked, turning to face the lord.

"I will show you." He gestured for her to follow him. Daenerys followed him down a long corridor to a vault.

"The door and the vault is made of Valyrian stone." Xaro explained, running a hand over the stone. The hardest steel does not make a mark.I offered the greatest locksmiths in Qarth their weight in gold if they could break into it. I made the same offer to the greatest thieves. They all went home empty-handed. The only thing that can open this door is this key." He lifted a key off his neck, glancing over to Daenerys.

"And behind the door?" Daenerys asked, taking a step forward.

"Gold." Xaro nodded.

"And it can all be mine?" Daenerys looked from the vault to the lord.

"All? Let us say half. More than enough to buy horses, ships, armies ... enough to go home." He laughed.

"All I have to do?" Daenerys smirked.

"Is marry me." Xaro explained.

"A romantic proposal but I'm already married to Prince Loki." Daenerys laughed.

"Marry me and I will give you the Seven Kingdoms and our children will be Princes and Princesses." Xaro stepped toward Daenerys.

"What do you want? Tell me." Daenerys growled.

"To see you on the Iron Throne." Xaro answered.

**Review? I would like at least 2-3 before I update again. **


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! :/**

**I've had the busiest week you could imagine: **

**I've been sick (with god knows what). I had to go to Rock Hill to visit my sister. After all that, I had to go to Gastonia, NC to visit my stepdad's parents (who insult me 24/7) and there was no TV, no Wifi, and no bars so I couldn't update all weekend. I hope you all enjoy this short, lousy chapter... PLEASE REVIEW.**

Daenerys paced the chambers, her arm propping up her other arm that propped up her head. She kept muttering to herself and glancing over at the door. She sat on the bed and watched as her dragons climbed over the silky sheets to her.

"I am your mother which means I shall name you…" Dany looked to her three dragons as they sat before her.

"You shall be named Vali." She named the green dragon with bronze markings.

"You shall be named Narvi."She named the cream dragon with gold markings.

"You shall be named... Fenrir." She named the black dragon with red markings.

Loki entered the room to see his wife sitting on the bed with her dragons. Dany looked up and smiled, motioning for her husband to come over.

"Loki, I'll like your to meet our dragons: Vali, Narvi and at last, Fenrir." She pointed to each one as she said their names. Loki sat down on the bed with his wife and the dragons and watched as the three dragons crawled on top of him.

"It seems the dragons already love you." Daenerys laughed, watching their actions closely.

"Yes, indeed." He laughed as Vali and Narvi crawled up and down his body as Fenrir remained calm on his lap.

"When you were dying, I prayed to the Gods you would heal for me, for our child." Daenerys spoke, causing Loki to look up at his wife who stared at her hands.

"The woman told me you die- only life can pay for death." Daenerys grabbed her husband's hand and placed it on her flat stomach.

"I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry!" She cried, falling into his arms as the dragons scrambled out of the way.

"You married me, a simple stranger in your life… You sacrificed your child for me, you walked through the fire to prove everyone you are the dragon, you saved me and I can ask no more of you." He rocked her back and forth and kept placing kisses on her brow.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
